Bravery
by Lady Rae of Ravenclaw
Summary: In a act of bravery gone wrong, Katara get's captured and now Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki and Zuko must race across the world to get her back. Couldn't think of good title. And the humor is only certain parts, because I think I'm funny. /is shot
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, you guys, I am so excited! This is my first chaptered A:TLA story. And it only took my like, 3 hours, not continuous, to write!**

**It's only 6 chapters long, but I can never think of really long Avatar fics, so, thar. **

**This story is put in between The Southern Raiders and The Ember Island Players.**

**Oh, and I don't do disclaimers, so don't expect anything near close to one besides this. I just don't own it, 'kay? **

**Chapter 1**

Aang, Katara, Toph, Zuko, Suki and Sokka ran for what very well be their lives as their fire nation pursuers gained on them. The two siblings, Suki and Toph had been gathering supplies while Aang and Zuko practised fire bending. They had both been chased towards a field and were now all running towards Appa and Momo.

"We're not gunna make it to Appa!" Toph shouted.

"We have to! We can't get caught!" Suki screamed.

"We won't! I'll hold them off!" Katara yelled.

"What?" Both Aang and Sokka yelled.

"Go on! I'll hold them off!" She repeated.

"But Katara-" Aang started, but Katara cut him off.

"GO!" Katara stopped and the other four did as well.

"Katara we're not leaving-"

"I said 'go,' Sokka! I can hold them off. You guys have to get Aang out of here."

When everyone remained by her side she shouted 'go' once more before they finally, reluctantly, ran off.

She bent the water out from her canteen and readied herself against the upcoming threat.

"Hey, lookie what the Avatar left behind." One mocked as they started to slowly approach her and the fight commenced.

She sent her water out as a whip, hitting many of the men at once. They started throwing fire at her and burnt her clothing and skin. She continued fighting against the 15 men for about another 10 minutes before she heard Appa roar about a mile in the distance.

Her momentary distraction was enough for the men to grab her and tie back her arms and legs. Two grabbed her and started dragging her back to the village they had recently passed.

Katara thrashed and kicked at a feeble attempt to get away from the large, muscular men, before they had enough and swiftly subdued her by a quick blow to the head.

She vaguely felt the throbbing of her head before her vision was brought to the darkness of her subconscious.

**~*w*~*w*~*w*~*w*~**

Aang, Toph, Sokka, Suki and Zuko finally found Appa and Momo about a mile where Katara had stayed behind.

They climbed aboard in a rush. Appa gave a mighty war and soon they were in the air, about 100 feet from the ground.

Sokka searched furiously for his little sister as Aang navigated. Finally, Sokka spotted the men that were persuading them and alerted Aang before they ducked from the sky and landing in front of them.

They looked a lot more inferior compared to the 10 ton flying bison they were seated on.

Sokka jumped off the bison and pointed his sword at the men. "Where is my sister?" He demanded.

The men puffed out their chests and took their swords from their pouches and pointed them towards the 5 children.

"Stand down, you're outnumbered!" The one in front shouted.

"Where is my sister?" Sokka demanded once more.

The men set their blades on fire and prepared to fight.

Toph, Suki and Zuko widened their eyes as Aang and Sokka didn't back down.

When the men started advancing so Toph grabbed Aang, Suki grabbed Sokka and they retreated to Appa.

"No!" Sokka thrashed against Suki's hold. "Where is she?"

"Sokka! She's not here! We can't get captured or we have no chance at saving her!"

Toph made an Earth shield between them and the warriors and started climbing up Appa, dragging Aang up behind her, as Suki did the same with Sokka.

Zuko grabbed the reins of Appa. "Yip yip!" He yelled and they were off.

Sokka looked at the group around him with a glare.

"Where are we going? _They have Katara!__**" **_He yelled at them,

"No they didn't! They took her somewhere!" Suki yelled.

"But they knew where!" Aang yelled.

"Why would they ever tell us, Twinkle-Toes? We have a better chance at finding her on our own, and we can't do that if we get captured ourselves!"

After hearing this, Aang finally settled down.

"They're right Sokka, as much as I hate it. We just have to try and find her on our own."

**~*w*~*w*~*w*~*w*~**

When Katara opened her eyes, everything was a blur. She didn't know where she was, what she was doing there, or how she came to be there. All she knew was that she was tied up on a boat, she was in _major_ trouble and she had the worse headache she had ever had.

She tried untying her hands to at least rub her head, but whoever bound her hands was strong, and she couldn't undo them.

She heard banging coming from above her. It took her a moment to realise they were footsteps, and another moment to realise they were getting closer. Before she could ready herself the door opened and in came what she thought was a man, but it was still blurry.

"Look at that, sleeping beauty has finally awoken." She blinked a few times and the world came into focus.

"Where are you taking me?" She had hoped to sound less weak.

He laughed and she recoiled at the booming sound, her headache intensifying.

"Please tell me where you're taking me." Pathetic, she thought. She was already resorting to begging.

"To Ba Sing Se. We found the perfect place for a pretty little thing like you." Her eyes narrowed in confusion. Ba Sing Se had just been taken over by the Fire Lord, what could they possibly do with her there?

"What do you mean?" She asked again, but he just laughed and shut the door.

**Alright, how do you guys like it so far. I mean, it's not much, but a simple review would be nice. Even if it's just a few words, it's nice to know you care. :D**

**Skye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I hope you guys like it! :) **

It had been days since Katara had eaten or drank anything. Her body craved anything that could be consumed.

She heard footsteps outside her door for the first time since that first encounter with the man. He opened the door and presented a tray with food. Katara glanced up at it, but couldn't access the energy to sit up.

It annoyed the man to do so, but he hoisted her up into a sitting position and gave her the tray. He then removed the canteen from his back and held it towards her.

"If you do no water bending with this canteen, you may have more." He told her.

She nodded her head and he undid the binds that held her hands back. She immediately grabbed the canteen from the floor and couldn't get it down quick enough.

Before long it was gone and she started on the food in front of her. When she finished the man took the tray and canteen and left the room, locking the door behind him but leaving her unbound.

With a full stomach she settled into deep sleep.

**~*w*~*w*~*w*~*w*~**

"You guys! It's been six days since we lost her and we don't even have a slight idea as to where she is!" Sokka screamed as they flew over another island.

"Well, it's not like we can just ask the nearest village if they've seen her." Zuko replied.

"She's probably in a prison, but we can't break into every prison in the Fire Nation. There's a lot of them." Toph announced.

"You're right, but I know how we can see them all at once. Zuko, how did you find the Southern Raiders?" Suki asked.

"Well, there are these towers all around the Fire Nation and they have records of where every fleet of ships are and where they're going." He replied.

"So, they have records of things like that, what about records of prisoners?"

"Yeah! They do. They keep it in the towers as well!"

"Then let's go!" Suki declared and they were off to the nearest tower.

**~*w*~*w*~*w*~*w*~**

Zuko, Toph and Suki snuck into the tower, just as he had with Katara. They crawled through the vent system and brought themselves to the record room. The room was currently unguarded for whatever reason there was so they quickly lowered themselves down.

Toph stood guard while Zuko and Suki started sifting through the records, looking for anything with recent prisoners, when Suki found the file on the table.

"I've got it!" She announced. She started sifting through it when she found a page on a young water bender. "She fits Katara's appearance."

"Where'd they send her?" Zuko asked.

"Ba Sing Se." Suki whispered.

**~*w*~*w*~*w*~*w*~**

Katara awoke to a sudden jolt in their smooth rocking and assumed they had docked.

A man soon came down and bound her limbs once more, before two more men came and carried her up deck. The light blinded her after being in the small, dingy cell for 4 days and she had to cover her eyes.

She was surprised to see they had docked by a train, but how else would they get from a dock to Ba Sing Se.

The lady in charge revealed to her that they had their own cart, which relieved Katara as she was a complete mess. Her hair was knotted and flying in every which way and she had bags underneath her eyes. Her clothing was what had worried her though. Her shirt was hanging on by one sleeve as the other one had been burnt when she had fought the warriors and was torn in many places. Her pants were torn so that one was just to her thigh, while the other was well past her knee. Her shoes were long gone.

She almost laughed at her situation. She had knocked out, put on a boat, brought to a different nation and she was worried of her appearance.

As she was led to the train she heard many cat calls and assumed her shirt was more torn then she had first guessed. She looked over to the side and seen some women looking at her with scornful eyes, assuming she chose to loo this way. She simply glared in reply, and they looked away.

She was pushed harshly into the cart and fell to the ground before being lifted back up to a seat.

The train ride was only an hour in when she fell into a deep sleep once more, not realising she would be asleep for at least 12 hours.

**Alright, the next chapter will be up sorry it's so short, I tried to make it as long as possible. 'OuO**

**Skye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I tried watching Avatar: The Legend of Korra, but it just made me sad. . . They're all dead, and Katara is going to die once Pema has her baby. That's not good! **

**Anyway, here~**

When Katara awoke again she was being pushed off the train. Her vision was blurred and her legs stiff from her sleep but they didn't allow her a moment of peace as they walked through the walls of Ba Sing Se.

When she first came to this place she had been astound with the look, but now she just felt sorrow. She probably wouldn't see outside those walls for a long time.

The continued on their way, eventually hailing a carriage and giving them the destination they wished for.

It was a large house in the richer part of Ba Sing Se. There were a few shrugs and it was painted a brilliant gold with a maroon roof. The one thing that caught Katara's eyes, though, was the several Dah Li agents stationed around the property.

That is when it hit her. She was being sold to Long Feng! That is what they were doing to her.

Once the realisation hit her she started struggling for freedom against the two large men holding her.

She thrashed and turned and tried to run until one of the men brought his hand up and struck her face.

Katara stopped struggling almost instantaneously and brought her tied hands up to her already bruising cheek. She could feel it swelling underneath her touch.

"Now keep moving." One barked and pushed her through the door. She stared around, taking everything in.

There was a staircase right in front of her, and many pieces of art hanging near it. Next to the staircase was a small table with candles and books on it, and next to that was a door leading into what she assumed was the living room.

It looked like the foyer to a normal person instead of a criminal.

The Dah Li agents escorted them though the door by the table into the Living room and then through another room that appeared to be the study. She was turned to her left and there was Long Feng sitting at a desk.

"Was this the girl you wanted?" He asked.

"Why yes. She is one of the Avatar's friends. Hello Katara. Nice to see you again." His voice sent shivers up Katara's spine.

"Long Feng." She growled. "I thought you were in jail."

"I was thanks to you, but now I am out and working for the Fire Nation."

"What do you want with me?" She demanded.

"They didn't tell you?" Katara looked at him skeptically. "You are to be my new servant girl."

"What?" Katara tried to protest, but they ignored her.

"Alright, bring her to her new chamber." He said and waved his hand. The Dah Li agentbrought her to a small room with a bed, a dresser with a mirror on top, and a bathroom off to the side.

The door slammed shut behind her. She slowly walked to the bed and let out a sob as she took in everything that had happened, just because she wanted to be brave.

**~*w*~*w*~*w*~*w*~**

Team Avatar flew over the ocean in hot pursuit of Ba Sing Se. They didn't know why, but for some reason, that is where Katara was, and that is where they were going to find her.

Sokka had been a nervous wreck since they had lost her, and Aang had been no better. Toph hadn't realised before just how much these two depended on Katara being there. Sokka, because she was the one who had always been there for him, and Aang because he was just so desperately in love with her.

Suki was trying to keep their minds off of it with a game of eye spy, but being in the middle of the ocean, there wasn't exactly too much to spy besides water and the occasional bird.

Zuko on the other hand just kept himself occupied on directing Appa.

"Okay, I spy something that is blue." Suki announced.

"Water." Sokka said emotionlessly.

"Okay, I spy something that is white."

"A bird." Aang replied the same as Sokka.

"Alright, I spy something that is also-"

"Another bird?" Sokka guessed.

"Alright, there's nothing to guess out here." Suki sighed in defeat.

"No kidding." Toph agreed.

"Hey! You guys!" Zuko yelled from the front. They all turned around to see what he was yelling about. "Do you spy what I spy?" He asked.

"Not another bird!" Toph complained.

"No! It's land!" Aang cried out.

"If we keep flying we can reach it by nightfall!" Suki exclaimed.

"Then full speed ahead!" Sokka yelled and pointed towards the Earth Nation.

**So, how was it?**

**The last part was MY personal favourite part. **

**But was it just me, or swas Zuko a little out of character. **

**If he was, sorry. **

**Alright, see yas in a bit.**

**Skye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, this far already. Only two chapters left. xD**

**Okay, anyway, read on:**

**Chapter 4**

Suki had been correct. They had traveled for about 3 hours more before hitting land, where they found a secluded spot in the forest and set up camp.

Though none of them liked it, if they didn't sleep soon, and let Appa sleep, they wouldn't have the energy it would take to get Katara free, or do what fate really had planned.

**~*w*~*w*~How's that for foreshadowing?~*w*~*w*~**

Katara sat looking at her 'new room' in disgust. Nightfall had come a half hour ago, and so far Long Feng was treating her as a guest instead of a slave by giving her a nice room and a large supper, leaving out anything with any sort of liquid.

She had eaten it; of course, as she couldn't just starve herself, and she had been changed into one of the outfits another servant brought her. It consisted of a red midriff top with gold embroidery and long flowing sleeves slit at the top until her wrists, a long skirt that flowed to the ground with a large slit in the side and maroon flats. She had a red chocker and large gold earrings. She had also been able to pull her hair back into her Fire Nation 'du.

She looked nice, she had to admit, but that didn't mean she likes her situation any more. The only thing that kept her from bursting into tears was the thought that right now, her friends were figuring out a way to save her. If she didn't get herself out first.

She heard a knock at her door and she tried to ignore it. It knocked again a few seconds later, so she finally called out, "What?"

One of the Dah Li agents entered. "Long Feng requests your presents."

"Well you can tell Long Feng he can take his request and shove it up his-"

"You will not speak of your master in that way." He shouted at her. "Now come with me." He grabbed her arm and brought her down to Long Feng's study.

He was sitting at his desk still but looked up when they entered.

"Ah, Katara. I see you have settled." The calmness of his voice was mocking her. He treated her as if she was no threat. She'd show him. Once she got her hands on some water.

"What do you want with me." She growled. "You have plenty of servants to cater to your every whim and desire. I am useless to you."

"And that is where you are wrong, dear Katara." She glared at him. "You have one thing that no other servant here has: a friendship with the Avatar. I know right now, just by having you here it is driving the child crazy with worry, not to mention all of your other friends. I know that you are one of the Avatar's only weaknesses. That is why I have brought you here." He smirked like he was some sort of genius.

Katara glance out the window and seen a hint of the full moon slip from out of the full moons way. That small hint of the full moon was enough to invigorate her, and she got into a water bending stance.

The Dah Li agent went to restrain her when Long Feng waved him off.

"There is no bother. There is not a single drop of water in the entire room." He smirked.

"That's what you think." She sneered and clenched her fist bring both of her new captives into a tight stand.

"What- what are you doing?"

"It's called blood bending. A neat little trick I was taught forcefully in the Fire Nation." She squeezed a little tighter and the two men started sweating.

"Now!" Long Feng called and before she could stop them, two agents dropped down on her and brought a rag to her mouth and nose. In just a few moments she was out, and Long Feng was forming a new plan.

**~*w*~*w*~*w*~*w*~**

It had been 6 hours since the gang fell asleep next to Appa, and Aang woke up first.

"Come on you guys! It's time to go! We have to find Katara before something bad happens to her."

The kids slowly started to get up as Aang started to pack their campsite. It was a quick 20 minutes before they were soaring through the sky in hot pursuit of Ba Sing Se.

"Why do you think they brought her there?" Zuko asked.

"I don't care about why, I just want to know where and who so that I know where to find the person and beat the living daylights out of them." Sokka pounded one fist into the other.

"If Sugar Queen didn't already beat you to it. It's a full moon tonight, and we all know just how dangerous she is on a full moon. With or without water." Toph reminded them.

"I just hope she's alright." Aang whispered at the reins.

**~*w*~*w*~*w*~*w*~**

Katara woke up with another headache and groaned. She tried moving to block out the flashing light, but noticed she was restrained. She slowly opened her eyes and saw another Dah Li agent, she knew she was different because this one had a beard, was standing in the middle of a circular beam.

On the beam was a single light, and it was quickly circling around. The man was saying something to her, and once this realisation sunk in, she started hearing again.

His voice was monotonous and he kept repeating the same few sentences over and over again.

She tried closing her eyes, but when she did they were held open by someone she hadn't noticed standing behind her, and before she could struggle any further, she was out again.

**~*w*~*w*~*w*~*w*~**

Aang, Toph, Sokka, Suki and Zuko had just entered the city and were wearing their Fire Nation disguises. The roamed the streets looking for any sign of Katara. They stayed together so that they wouldn't end up loss of attacked.

They had been looking all day, as it was now nearing night fall and they had gotten there at noon.

Toph was just about to suggest calling it a day and finding somewhere to sleep when Aang yelled out:

"You guys! There she is!" They all looked over there she was, putting a few fruits into a basket on her hip.

Aang ran over the fastest, with Sokka a close second and they threw their arms around her.

"Katara!" Aang smiled. "I'm so glad we found you!"

She seemed startled at first, then she realised who it was.

"Oh, hi guys. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What do you mean what are we doing here? We're here to rescue you!" Sokka stated.

"Rescue me? From what?"

"From whoever brought you here." Suki said.

"Brought me here?" She was getting very confused now. "_I_brought _myself_ here. A few days ago actually. I got a job and a place to stay."

"What are you talking about? You can't stay here! We have to go!" Zuko told her.

"Actually, _I_ have to go. Long Feng doesn't-"

"Long Feng?" Toph finally joined in the conversation. "You mean the psycho who killed Jet?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Long Feng is the one who took me in and gave me work."

"Alright, she's brainwashed." Sokka said annoyed.

"Grab her!" Toph shouted and they all grabbed a limb while Toph covered her mouth.

"Sorry, Katara. This is for your own good." Aang apologized.

Katara kicked and thrashed at the people carrying her, and Sokka just stated simply:

"Sorry, our friend is kinda psycho." To the people who stared.

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. KATARA HAS BEEN FOUND! Yeah~**

**Haha. xD **

**Do YOU really think she's brainwashed? I won't know if you don't tell me. **

**Alright ciao, **

**Skye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait guys. My laptop is kinda really screwed at the moment. xD**

**Alright, here.**

**Chapter 5**

They eventually brought her into a field and sat her on the ground.

"What are you guys doing? I have to get back! He's going to wonder where his groceries are and I'm going to get in trouble!" She yelled when Toph removed her hand from her mouth.

"You're already _in_ trouble!" Aang yelled.

"Yeah, because of you guys! Let go of me!"

"Not until you're un-brainwashed!" Sokka yelled.

"What can we do to get her back?" Suki asked.

"Get me back from where?" Katara exclaimed.

"From complete kuku land, Sugar Queen."

"I'm not _in _kuku land, Toph. I just like it here." Katara simply stated.

Aang just noticed something he couldn't believe he missed.

"Who hit you?" There was a tremble in his voice.

"What?" Both she and Sokka asked.

"Who hit her?" Sokka continued. He took her face in her hand and brushed some of her hair back with the other. "Who hit you?" He asked with dead seriousness.

"I- I don't remember." Katara answered, fear in her eyes as she brought her hand up to her cheek.

"Katara." Sokka warned.

"I- I really don't remember. I don't remember ever being hit across the face in my life."

"Listen Sugar Queen. You have to remember. It's the only way were going to get you out of this."

"Think a few days ago. Where were you? Who were you with?" Suki directed her.

"I was just arriving in Ba Sing Se. With some people. On a train, but I mostly slept. I remember, some boys and- and um, sleep. So much sleep. I've barely been awake the past few days. I also remember the full moon."

"Come on, Katara. You have to remember more." Aang persuaded.

She squeezed her eyes shut. "It hurts! I can't think!" She cried out.

Zuko took off his canteen and handed it to Aang, who handed it to Katara.

"Here, bend it around your hands and heal your head. It will help you think clearly."

She did as she was told and held it there for a few moments with her eyes closed. Suddenly, like a burst of light, her memories came rushing back to her.

Her eyes burst open and she jumped up.

Tears were brought to her eyes as she hooked both of her eyes around Aang and Sokka's necks.

"You guys found me!" She cried out. "I was so worried! They wouldn't give me any water, and they hit me." She held the boys out at arm's length. "The little dirt bags sold me to Long Feng, as- as a servant girl. I started blood bending and they hypnotised me! That was last night."

"Well, done, you've lifted my little spell, and just in time for night fall too."

The kids all turned around and got into defensive poses against Long Feng and the Dah Li.

"Long Feng." Aang growled.

"Avatar." He greeted. "How nice of you to finally come for your friend."

"What do you want with Katara!" Aang yelled.

"At first, I just wanted to make you squirm, but then I found a much more worthwhile use for her. Katara; the king has invited you to Lake Logai."

"I am honored to accept." She said monotonously.

"Get them." He said, and before they could react Katara had gotten into a bending stance and held them in their spot.

"Good job, Katara." She walked up to him and he put his hand on her shoulder. "Now, Avatar. What will you do next? You've obviously lost."

"Katara! Listen to me!" Aang yelled. "You can fight this! You're stronger than Long Feng. You're stronger than Jet was!"

"Come on Sis! You don't really want to do this."

"Stop it Sugar Queen!"

"Enough! Katara, finish them." She gave an evil smile and went to stop their hearts with a clench of her fist, but suddenly, she stopped and stared up towards the moon. A cloud had moved its way in front of the moon, and soon, the group of kids regained control of their bodies.

"What is happening, why are they moving?" Long Feng shouted.

"It's the moon!" Aang called out, getting into a defensive position along with the rest of the group. "She can only do that under the light of the full moon."

"Well, she is still a master water bender, along with the Dah Li; I'd say you are very greatly outnumbered. Attack them!"

The Dah Li, as well as Katara, got into defensive positions and charged. Katara threw her water towards Toph, who sank it into the ground and smirked.

Katara growled and walked up to one of the Dah Li and took out the duel swords he had attached to his back and charged towards Aang.

"Where the heck did Katara learn how to fight with duel swords?" Sokka yelled as he knocked out another Dah Li agent.

"I've sorta been training her. She said she felt useless when she didn't have any water, because earth, air and fire are sorta just there." Zuko admitted.

"Great!" Aang said as he dodged her attacks. "Katara! I'm not going to fight you!"

"Then don't fight! Surrender! Because you aren't going to win!" She yelled as she made a swipe for his head.

He quickly ducked, then jumped the one she made for his feet, while springing himself over her head using his staff. "How do I always get myself in these situations?"

He went to dodge an attack by one of the Dah Li agents only to be tripped by Katara. Aang quickly turned on his back only to have Katara's swords crossed at his neck.

"Aang!" He heard Sokka yelled.

"Come on Katara." Aang gulped. "You don't- you don't really want to do this."

Katara blinked a few times then screamed out in pain.

"Katara?" Aang asked. She shook her head before bringing the swords away and kneeling on his chest.

"Aang, listen to me carefully. Fly up to the clouds, and get them away. If something happens and I get hypnotised again, put them back. Nod if you understand."

Aang nodded.

"Okay, now push me off you and go."

He did as she asked and pushed her off of him before taking off to the sky. He removed some clouds but kept to the sky in case.

"Aang, what are you doing?" Suki shouted, and then noticed none of the Dah Li were attacking anymore.

They all noticed and turned towards Katara, who was moving one of the Dah Li to put his hand over Long Feng's mouth.

"And she's back." Sokka smiled.

"Yup, now one of you grab him and keep his mouth covered." Katara directed. Zuko did so and stuck a piece of fabric wrapped from his clothing over his mouth.

Aang finally came down when he seen Long Feng subdued. He landed and ran up to the group.

"So, what are we going to do with him?" He asked.

Long Feng started struggling against the restrains Zuko put on him and Sokka kicked him. "Nothing. We're just going to leave him here until someone finds him."

They all stared down at the unconscious man before shrugging and turning towards the wall. Katara dropped the Dah Li agents to the ground and they all ran off.

When they reached the wall Toph opened up a door and let them through. When they reached the outer world she reclosed it and they started off on the walk for Appa.

**Only one chapter left and then this story is over. *Sniffs* I know it's only bee 5 chapters, but it's still so sad. **

**Alright, until next time. *Quietly sobs in corner***

**~Skye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I think I need a little bit of an explaining. ****I just recently watched Sozin's Comet, and realized that Azula kept the Dai Li. This is my excuse: **

**She left a few members of the Dai Li back in Ba Sing Se with Long Feng, as well as restoring him to a place o power to run the city with an iron grip. :D **

**Kay, you may read now~**

**Chapter 6**

When they arrived back at Appa he tackled Katara and gave her a large, sloppy kiss. She simply laughed and allowed Momo into her arms.

"Looks like they missed you, Katara." Suki laughed.

"Hi guys, I missed you too." She cooed as she rubbed Momo's stomach.

"They weren't the only ones who missed you. You should have seen Snoozles. And Twinkle Toes wasn't much better." Toph laughed and the boys blushed.

"What happened to you, Katara?" Zuko asked as they boarded Appa.

"Well, they knocked me out, but I was on a boat for a while. They told me they were taking me to Ba Sing Se but they wouldn't tell me why. When we got there, I recognized the Dai Li, and realized they were taking me to Long Feng.

"He gave me food and water and stuff, but then I attacked him and a Dai Li agent. Another one snuck up behind me and knocked me out with gas or something, and then they hypnotised me. It had only been last night, and I basically just did some errands around town until you guys showed up."

"Well, I'm glad things turned out the way they did, but we have to get back on track to Ember Island, and fast if we want to keep our schedule." Sokka said, returning to his usual, one track self.

"Whatever you say Snoozle." Toph agreed as Zuko, whom was currently at the reins, directed Appa towards the fire nation. They should be there in a week.

**~*w*~*w*~*w*~*w*~**

Aang sat at the back of Appa's saddle, watching as Ba Sing Se slowly disappeared over the horizon. The sun was rising now, and it reflected an array of different colors over the ocean.

"Aang?" Katara asked as he slid over to the spot beside her.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Why?"

She stared down at her hands in her lap. "For being stupid. I shouldn't have tried to face all of those men by myself. I was just trying to be brave."

"Katara, you don't have to prove you're brave, I know you are. You're one of the bravest people I know. Just think of the first time we met. You were willing to just drop everything to come to my rescue." He lifted her face so that he could see her eyes. "That's what I call bravery."

She gave a small smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he, in return, wrapped his around her waist.

I really missed you, Katara." He whispered into her hair.

"I really missed you, too, Aang." She whispered back.

It was a beautiful moment until:

"Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Toph bellowed at the top of her longs as Sokka made kissy sounds.

Both benders felt a rush of hotness flush their cheeks as they turned away and smiled sheepishly, as they met each other's eyes again. This caused Suki to start laughing.

"Will you two be quiet? I'm trying to steer! This isn't as easy as it looks!" Zuko yelled as they flew off into the distance.

**Most clichéd ending ever? I think yes. **

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I liked conceiving it. :D**

**Skye~ **


End file.
